


"You Don't Have to Try So Hard (Butt Hurt Korra Part 2)", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Makorra mention, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s company the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Lin Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. This story takes place between May 1997 to Summer 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Don't Have to Try So Hard (Butt Hurt Korra Part 2)", from Where the Sky Hangs

     Once they had gotten back to the garage, Asami had attempted to help Korra walk up by supporting her with an arm around her shoulders. After nearly making it to the steps to go up to the apartments, Korra had almost fallen to her knees from the pain, Asami catching her. Asami carried her up the stairs scooped up like a bag of sand, Korra pouting the whole way. As Asami turned the corner to their apartment, she lightly touched a finger to Korra’s lower boo-boo lip,

     “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, ol’ Asami will take care of you”, she said with a failed smirk, coming across as a veiled smile. Korra raised an eyebrow, could see a faint disappointment in those gorgeous olivine eyes as she had said that. Asami opened the door while carrying Korra without much trouble, Naga having followed them up the stairs and loping in. Asami immediately set Korra down on the couch as lightly as she could,

     “I’m sorry it hurts so much, I’ll put you here for now while I go get stuff to make you comfy, try to hold on while I get you some blankets…”, Asami started walking about busily before Korra could protest. Korra grimaced to herself, unhappy to see Asami so troubled like this. She stared at the coffee table while Asami ran about the apartment, bringing over pillows and blankets after setting a teakettle on the stove.

     “Asami…”, Korra reached her hand to touch Asami’s cheek, Asami tucking a blanket around Korra.

     “You want to lean up for me? Can you please?”. She looked not quite on the verge of tears, but definitely distraught, she seemingly trying to ignore it. Korra sat herself up just enough with a grit of her teeth, watched Asami’s movements. Asami placed a pillow behind Korra’s back and head, and was about to place one under her legs when Korra touched Asami’s cheek again with her thumb.

     Korra could see the worry in her eyes, and pulled her to her chest in a fond hug. Asami said nothing back, let herself fall into Korra’s arms, kneeling beside her as they embraced.

     Korra’s nose was pressed right above Asami’s ear, could still smell her lingering shampoo.

     “Hey, It’s okay, I’m sorry”, Korra said, a heartfelt apology upon realizing herself just how much the situation _could be worse_. Asami sniffed hard, not like she was crying, more like she was pushing out her feelings.

     “I’m just so glad you’re okay, I had no idea what to expect of you. Even though I know you don’t like doctors or ambulances, I really had to trust you, and trust myself in you, that you were okay. I know I get a little carried away with things…”

     “No, thank you, so much, I appreciate it _all_ so much”. Korra rubbed her hand on Asami’s back, Asami’s breathing relaxing as she did so. Asami pressed her head against Korra’s more, went to almost rub Korra’s back herself, but noticeably held back, remembering Korra was hurt. Asami suddenly sat back on her calves,

     “Hnph, I don’t want to hurt you, sorry, let me go check on the tea, do you want anything else?”, Asami said, starting to walk away.

     “Hold on…”, Korra reached a hand out, not thinking about why she would do that. Asami froze to look at her.

     “Um, can you get my other clothes? And I’m also starting to get hungry, but go ahead and do the other things first, please”, Korra said modestly with a little smile. Asami’s face warmed over,

     “There’s my girl, I know you really don’t like it, but, just try to enjoy the pampering for once, okay? If you want, you can try to make it up to me afterward….”

     Asami, thinking about ways Korra could “repay” her, nearly fell over. She thought of a shirtless Korra, her taut muscles hovering above her body, working into her with a massage. She wanted to see if Korra would let her touch the sore muscles herself, maybe even like Korra said, _massage_ her butt. The emotions over Korra, that pleading way Korra had looked up at her under that statue, carrying her bridal-style up the stairs, and then Korra rubbing her back and _pressing her nose against her ear_. There was no way she couldn’t let her hand slip a _little_. But she _did not_ want to take advantage of Korra. Maybe she could say something… _flirtatious_ , to break the ice a little bit, let Korra beckon her on? _What was she thinking?_ She couldn’t act this way with Korra hurt like this!

     Maybe it was Mako making her feel like this. _No,_ _it **was** Mako making her feel like this_. This was the first close, intimate opportunistic time she had spent with Korra in almost two weeks. At work the last couple days it had been a little… _unbearable_ , thinking about Korra. Working out, doing whatever. But she couldn’t let herself misbehave, no matter how much she wanted to kiss Korra just a few minutes ago. _She was a fucking mess._

     “Hot tea, coming up!”. It hadn’t whistled yet, but Asami didn’t care, now needing the tea herself in addition for Korra. Korra laid there quietly, waited with a tired smile until Asami rounded around the couch to hand her a cup,

     “Thank you, cheers”. Asami looked at her, looked at the TV as she clutched her cup, took a strong sip of her cinnamon brew. She sighed, thinking about all she had to do for Korra, doctor’s appointments number one…

     “Wait! I didn’t get your pajama clothes, sorry, hold on…”. Asami rushed into Korra’s stuffy room, stepping over clothes on the floor. She picked up fresh sweatpants off her bed, a tank top out of her dresser. She let her eyes linger half a minute at the drawn blinds in Korra’s room, strained sun lighting on just how messy it was with Odwalla bottles next to sweaty shorts and Korra’s imposing free weights. _Dammnit Korra_. She bit her lip, trying not to walk up to a butt hurt Korra and nag her with lust in her voice about shit on her floor.

     “Here you, oh, did you need any help?”, Asami said, realizing Korra was barely able to move, and wanted to get down to PJs. _Why hadn’t she thought of that before?_

     “Uh, my pants I can do, maybe the shirt?”.

     Korra, her eyes transfixed on Asami this whole time, let herself _lick her lips_. Her breathing had gone ragged again, herself realizing she would have trouble changing, in the living room, with Asami there. Why was this a problem? It had almost never been until maybe a month or so ago. Why was she letting herself stare at Asami’s burgundy pants?

     “Uh…”, Asami gawked at the floor, noticing Korra wasn’t making this any easier. She gulped and approached Korra without a sign from her, Korra looking off sideways at the table.

     “Uh, oh…”, Korra said realizing Asami had sat down in a little space next to her on the couch, holding the clothes. In moving over a slight bit to let Asami sit down, she remembered just how hurt she was with pain shooting up her back, her ass now a numb throb. Korra’s hand shook as she reached it to the elastic on her shorts, pulled down to the side, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest half a second worrying it might catch her underwear.

     Asami watched her steadily, not being able to drag her eyes away if she could. _Why did she have to be like this?_ She watched Korra slide down the other side closer to her next, carefully, the waistband on her underwear showing. Asami grit her teeth, looked at a magazine on the coffee table for a second, but remembered she _had_ to help Korra if she couldn’t pull them down all the way. Damn it all to hell.

     Korra’s cheeks flushed red hot. _Why was she like this?_ It was just Asami. Hell, she could change in front of Bolin in her underwear and not feel anywhere near this … uncomfortable. She just had to get it over quick…

     But she couldn’t get them down past her knees, stopping right above them. She would have to contort her back to let her knees up, and that was just not possible at this time, her ass numb as packing foam reminding her so.

     “Asami…?”,

     Asami turned around in an instant, squinting her eyes almost closed as she grabbed the shorts at the elastic and pulled them down Korra’s legs.

     Asami thought “why is this taking so long? How can her legs be this long?”. _Erghhhhhh_. Asami managed to fling them over her shoulder, moving to Korra’s soaked through tank top before she could _think_ about going back to the pants.

     Korra’s face crumpled in surprise, fear, she wasn’t sure. But as Asami leaned over Korra’s with her chest, Asami said quickly,

     “I’m sorry if this hurts, okay? I’m just gonna do it fast, I’m sorry…”.

     Korra was _aghast_. Asami’s chest was in her face, swarming her with the smell of her strong perfume, cherry blossom something or other that made Korra’s mouth _water_. She knew she let out a gasp, seeming this was almost in a dream. But why would she dream of Asami letting her take her tank top off?

     She wanted to just pull Asami down for a hug, let themselves lie there and gain their composure for a few minutes until she could just convince Asami to let them order in. She could tell Asami was plastered with upset over this, not nearly worry anymore, the same frustration Korra felt. _Something_ near it. She knew Asami was so good at covering up her feelings, she had always seen that since the beginning when they met. But she couldn’t deny how cute Asami had looked when she walked up to her, distracted by her paper, talking to her for the first time that day in the park. She had let Korra see more and more of herself these since months, how excited she could get over little things, how she entrusted herself to Korra. She realized Asami was uncomfortable, and although she wanted to make her feel better, she didn’t want to push Asami. She let her body go limp, noticing just how clenched up she had made herself.

     Korra couldn’t help but smile, having come to that new understanding about Asami, how much she let Korra in. Her cocky ass smile grew, trying to tell herself not to push it with this newfound confidence spread through her.

     Asami was _freaking the fuck_ out. Korra was less than six inches under her, half naked, sweaty, and now _she had that fucking god damn smirk of hers!_ What was going on in this house? What **_the fuck_** was going on with her life? She pulled Korra’s tank top up without thinking, heard Korra slightly cover an “ow” as she fell back against the cushions. She could feel Korra’s shoulders were hot. _Those bulking shoulders…_

     Asami slid the new tank top over Korra, spreading it out with her fingers first at the sides, doing _something_ right in this fuck fest. She realized she was right over Korra’s bra, her face above Korra’s, dropping the tank top and letting it roll down by itself, pushing her hands into the couch. Korra’s asshole smirk was still there, but as Asami was leaned over, she could see them glaze over with curiosity.

     Asami could barely hold herself up, as Korra took hold of Asami’s chin in her palm,

     “Looks like you’ve got yourself all worked up, you know, you don’t have to try so hard”.

     Korra faked out on that, having no idea where she really wanted this to end up. What she _would_ have said, wanted to say, to be honest, was “looks like you’ve got yourself all worked up, you know, we can fix that’. But she could see the madness in Asami’s eyes. The sheer brink she was on, hovering above Korra. And Korra, admitting to herself too, that it was madness to keep it up like this. She couldn’t let it happen like this, now. At least not _now_ now. She had to eat, and wanted to get these comfy clothes on. And damn she had to admit to herself she really had to pee. Even beginning to think of how she could get that accomplished in her current state, Asami…

     This recovery was going to suck so much.

     Oh, also, there was the fact she was dating Mako. HELLO, genius, you _have_ a boyfriend! Yes, but then why did it feel so good to be here underneath Asami? Why did it take Korra sometimes almost two hours to get into the right mood whenever she was out with Mako? For her to stop _thinking_ about Asami and just live in the moment with whatever her and Mako were doing? And even then, whenever they would try to be intimate, the way she had thought about Asami as she had pushed Mako against that wall in the hotel bathroom, one of their most passionate kisses they had had. And she had been thinking about _Asami_.

      _Boy was she a fucking mess._

     Still, that didn’t give her an excuse to ruin Asami’s day being a hot little brat. She knew she shouldn’t do this, but she had to right the situation.

    With Asami still above her, lips trembling, only seconds past since she had said what she said, she pushed Asami up by her arms, sat her on her butt next to her on the couch. Korra had clenched every muscle in her stomach to lift them up, to lift herself upright on the couch, and put her hand on her knee, braced it. She panted heavily, the force having knocked the wind out of her, Asami sitting next to her taken aback, blinking her eyes. Korra looked down, remembered she was in underwear, before she let out a heart-thudding gasp, falling back down against the couch, her body back to zero after that big push.

     Her head straining against the pain, she thought she’d have to save the next push of strength to go to the bathroom on her own. She sighed as she realized she really _was_ at Asami’s mercy. And here she was, trying to be the big dog in the situation! She couldn’t just let Asami worry herself silly, could she? No, she didn’t have to, she didn’t have to _let_ Asami feel like that. Korra just had to find the strength in her to relax her somehow when she would get too “carried away” over her. But she would have to do it _emotionally_. _Dammnit_.

     “Korra!”, Asami said as Korra had fallen back into the couch, seeing the stress on her face after having pushed them like that. Well, pushed out was more like it. She noticed what Korra had done for them, had tried to do, in pushing them upright. It was quite a noble thing, Asami thought. Clearly, Korra was coming to terms a lot better than Asami was. Well, with _whatever_ they had. Not her injury. To force her to push herself in such this injured state, so that Asami could catch her breath, so that she didn’t have to feel so entranced by Korra? Had Korra really thought that? Not that Korra wasn’t capable of being so lucid, but that in a heated moment like that, she had been able to compose her thoughts as so? She had to admit, she had a lot more gumption than she ever could. That’s why they were in this fucking mess in the first place, because she couldn’t hold back her feelings around Korra. Not anymore.

     She had to stop doing that, but…

     Asami took in a breath, Korra regaining her breath back as she lay back against the cushions, looking up at Asami. There was a look of defeat in her eyes, but that curious glaze was there again, and her face aghast once more as Asami let herself take advantage, honestly the only thing she could think of to let Korra know she _could handle_ this right now. She had to do it not only for herself, but Korra too.

     She fell over Korra, allowing her legs to be on opposite sides of Korra’s lower body, her hands back where they had been only moments ago in real time. _This was the ultimate power stance._

     “Oh, you think so?…”, admittedly not quite remembering what Korra had just said, “nice try, Avatar, but looks like you’re all out of ideas and energy to fight back. Just let me take over, this really won’t be hard if you let me take hold of things, okay? I know you don’t like to feel this way, oogie, but you can’t do everything by yourself, and it seems like you’re not totally opposed to the idea either”. Asami let her own asshole smile glaze across, fully aware that she could allow her body to fall against Korra’s, presenting them with a whole new situation. And Korra was _still_ in her underwear.

    “Hmm, out of energy, but not out of ideas”, Korra said, her eyebrow piquing high up, crossing her arms. It was then, her mind wondering on how to counter that remark, that Mako flashed through her head. _Oh fuck. Him._

     “Oh, uhm, you have a boyfriend, that would probably like to know about this”. Her body went ice cold. There went that mood, her heart feeling like lead in her chest.

     “Oh, uhmmmm….”, Korra said, realizing herself. She bit her lip, thinking, not wanting the view of Asami over her to ever end, but _goddamn_. Why did she _even have a boyfriend_ if she felt like this? It wasn’t fair to Mako, and it _wasn’t_ fair to Asami. She might have to change that soon.

     “Hguhhhhhh, go ahead and call him. But, for what it’s worth, I am mildly happy about being stuck here with you like this, under you, WAIT I IIII IiiiiiiII ughhhhhhhhhhhhh….????!!!”.

     Asami smirked at a frazzled Korra, pecked her sweaty forehead with a kiss. A girl could get used to that, and that’s one thing Asami _always_ had against Mako. Asami and their apartment was what Korra always wanted to come home to. Not Mako and Bolin’s apartment, not anywhere _with_ Mako, _no_. _Their_ apartment. She knew that.

     “Hmph, nice save, I’ll call the boyfriend, and in the meantime I’ll get some food going, and Korra?”,

     “Huh?”. Asami said with a lower tone, still hovering over Korra before she went off to kitchen,

     “You don’t have to try so hard either”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing stuff like this! This was one my favorites to write so far! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
